Clever Girl
by numbuh0051
Summary: Kyoya struggles with the fact that he may have fallen in love.


Clever girl. Aren't you a clever girl?

Moonlight pouring into the room, those words incongruously echoed in Kyoya's head as he attempted to get the host club's finances in order. It was late, too late, perhaps, for him to be wrestling with accounts and other such items but, as it was, the Shadow King was a creature of darkness and he found that he did his best work during the late hours of the night. This night would have been no different except for a certain preoccupation that had been plaguing his mind for about a week now.

Well, aren't you a clever girl?

He stood up from his desk and stretched as he surveyed the grounds outside his family's beach house. The tide peacefully lapped along the shoreline and the stars continued to glint above in the velvety canvas they called home. He sighed. Of course it was only natural that everything would continue as it was. Nature didn't give a wit about the mental state of him or anyone else, for that matter. Glaciers would melt, tides would rise and fall, all the while ignoring the inner turmoil that was going on within his mind.

He couldn't continue like this. Grabbing his coat, he headed for the door and hoped that he wouldn't wake the rest of the host club. He really needed to steady himself before he would be prepared to face any sort of company. Quietly padding down the stairs, he managed to successfully make his way out the door without causing any noise.

Closing the door behind him as quietly as he could, Kyoya shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way to the shoreline. As he walked along, he became uncomfortably aware of a certain sensation in his abdomen. He increased his pace, hoping to relieve it, while his mind drifted towards the subject of his distraction. Aurora Koga or, as she preferred it, Rory.

Clever girl.

He quickly walked up to the shore and breathed in the salty scent that pervaded the area. The sharpness of the odor restored some of his senses but did nothing to rid him of the heat that was pooling in his stomach. Swallowing, he walked along the shoreline and allowed himself to think of her. Of Rory.

The two had been friends for about a year now, ever since Rory had first been enrolled into the elite Ouran Academy. Of course, at the beginning, they couldn't see eye to eye about anything and frequently clashed over little things. Kyoya was ever cold and selfish, Rory was ever annoying and loud, particularly with her claim that she could read facial expressions. Over time, however, they both came to understand each other more clearly. Kyoya came to respect Rory's knowledge of psychology and he knew that she admired him for his logic.

These surface observations on his part soon gave way to other, more important discoveries about her. Her kindness was one of the first qualities that he noticed she displayed frequently towards others.

It had been especially noticeable when he had gotten hurt during a sports theme in the club. When she had knelt down next to him, he could see his own pain reflected in her eyes. And how tenderly she had dabbed at the gash with her shirt. He had been too proud to cry but tears of pain had still managed to flow down his cheeks in rivulets, tears that she had gently dabbed away with her fingertips. And she had stayed with him until the school nurse was able to arrive on the scene, smoothing back his hair and tending to his cut. She didn't even complained when he squeezed her hand.

He remembered that he had found himself staring into her bright green eyes thinking how odd it was that they were a cool color but somehow managed to radiate warmth. But that's how she was. Everything she did seemed to have that element to it, a hint of warmth that was so comforting and so opposite of Kyoya's own cool demeanor.

Perhaps that was, in part, what had melted away any icy facade he tried to keep up in front of her. In the year that they had known each other, he felt himself becoming more and more comfortable around her. They spoke to each other about casual topics, at first then, as time moved on, started conversing more intimately. About their fears, about painful experiences, about their view of the world.

In truth, his feelings had taken form so slowly, he couldn't quite name the time or place when he might've deciphered their meaning properly. All he knew was that somewhere between meeting her and now, he had fallen hard.

And he had only acknowledged it tonight, after they had taken part in one of their usual friendly debates. She had bested him, everyone, include he, could see that. With his eyebrows raised, he had looked her in the eye and replied with a small smirk, "Well, aren't you a clever girl?"

Clever girl. It was a name that Kyoya used for her and her alone. As soon as the name passed his lips, he realized that he finally had a name for the past month's odd feelings and behaviors on his part. Love. He had fallen in love with her.

Thinking of this realization now, Kyoya wondered how he could have missed it before. True, the feeling that was stirring in his heart could not be expressed in eloquent speeches or expensive bouquets. Tamaki was the romantic and he would've been more than happy to fulfill any maiden's requests for the latter. The Shadow King's love for her was a bit more indescribable but it was definitely there.

Demonstrating it would prove to be difficult, though. He had never been particularly ardent about his feelings and was quite unsure how to proceed. And there was also the chance that she would reject him.

At this thought, his stomach gave such a pang as to force him to stop walking. As he paused, he looked up and caught sight of a figure standing in front of him. It was Rory. A strange choking sound escaped his throat prompting him to lift up a hand and cover his mouth.

After recovering from this temporary lapse in poise, he stood up to meet her gaze and said calmly, "I didn't expect to see you out here this late."

"I didn't think you'd be up either," she countered.

Both were silent for a bit before he began again, "I was just about to go back."

"I'll come with you," she said in a slightly shakier tone than before.

The two walked side by side in silence until they made it to the door and one would have to make way for the other. He, naturally, opened the door for her. and caught the familiar scent of talcum powder as she passed. He smiled. Rory always put some in her hair after she showered.

The two continued up the stairs and down the hallway to their rooms before they stopped. Kyoya felt his heart beat a little faster as he turned to face her. He had to tell her now. He was sure that if he didn't, he would probably end up dying of cardiac arrest.

Clearing his throat, he started, "Aurora, I..."

"Kyoya," she interrupted "I have something I really need to say to you. It's really important."

He closed his mouth and looked at her expectantly.

"I...I love you."

Kyoya was dumbstruck and couldn't speak. Was this really happening?

Looking slightly hurt at his expression, Rory continued hurriedly, "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have said it but I've been in love with you for a while and I didn't want to say anything because I was afraid that you'd be upset. Please say something, anything."

The heat that had been in his midsection the whole night began to spread throughout his whole body. Kyoya looked at Rory quietly before he cautiously took her hand in his. Rory glanced down in surprise before meeting his eyes, understanding coming over her face.

Kyoya looked over her features and something very much like tenderness passed over his face. Placing a hand on her cheek, he stroked it over her velvety skin and felt a slight warmth as she blushed. Rory raised her own hand to cup over his as he continued with his ministrations.

The moonlight fell in slivers on them and seemed to make the inky shade of the night even darker as they drew nearer, drawn together by some unseen signal. Kyoya felt the heat that had only recently dispersed suddenly collect in his abdomen again, he felt his heart beating in his ears. As he came closer, he suddenly found himself noticing little details about her face; the curve of her cheekbones, the tiny dent in her bottom lip, the angle of her emerald eyes. He could just feel the brush of her lips against his as the scent of her talcum powder filled his nose.

In the very first micro-seconds of the kiss, her lips were pressed up against his as gently as a butterfly's wings but as the heat in his belly had grown stronger, he felt his whole being ache for more. He worked his hands up to her head and began to entangle his fingers in her black cherry locks, the curls winding around his fingers in a satisfying way. He could feel her hands rubbing against his neck and a pleasant little shiver moved down his back.

Their kiss, from being hesitant, had grown passionate and Kyoya could feel her lips part even as his began to slowly open. Feeling her hot breath against his skin caused a small series of goose bumps to trail up and down his arms. Slowly very slowly, he tentatively slid his tongue to the edge of his mouth and lightly tapped her lip. Suddenly feeling embarrassed at this flirtation, he was about to pull away when he felt Rory slip her fingers into his raven locks before she began to trace along the edge of his bottom lip with her own tongue.

Kyoya groaned with pleasure at this and pulled her closer, relishing the feel of their tongues entangling together and the heat exchanged with each breathless kiss. His heart pounded against his chest at an alarming rate but his soul ached for her. Still, the need for air eventually had to draw them apart and they finally pulled away. Resting their foreheads against each other, Kyoya felt his chest rise and fall heavily.

When he recovered sufficiently, he leaned back to look at her, tenderness evident in his gray eyes. Leaning to kiss her on her forehead, he murmured quietly, "I love you."

She brushed her hand against his cheek and he felt his cheeks heating up at the gesture. They would have to go to sleep eventually but for now, standing here with her under the moonlight and sharing each others' shallow breaths was a moment that he could cherish.

Clever girl. My clever girl.


End file.
